


Aint No living

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, How Caliban got his favorite mug(s), Laura's biological mom, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Gore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cus lets be real we know Logan keeps breaking them, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: There is no doubt in his mind that she has seen things no eleven-year-old should ever see. But so is the life of a mutant and Logan can’t find it within himself to offer her any comfort.-This work is a Series of short chapters/drabbles for the movie Logan.-
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan/Caliban, calogan - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Aint No living

The girl who is _not _ his daughter cries stoically at his side. Silent, like a well-trained soldier. Silent, like the way that Logan is crying. There is no doubt in his mind that she has seen things no eleven-year-old should ever see. But so is the life of a mutant and Logan can’t find it within himself to offer her any comfort. There is more than enough for him to mourn for today. He doesn't need to add whatever sadness he may feel for her into that mix too.

Any obligation that Logan previously had for her is gone now. It's dead and buried alongside Charles Xavier and there is nothing now, between them, except for the upturned earth of Xavier’s shallow grave.

Logan had dug it with his own two hands, his skin breaking, healing, and marking the soil with rich streaks of blood. It is an unfitting grave for a man such as Charles Xavier.

But it is a grave none-the-less.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when Logan first came out (and absolutely wrecked me) I had started writing a fic based on the start of Charles' mental decline, leading all the way up to the events of the film.
> 
> I've since lost my passion/drive for it so I've decided to post what I DO have here, in a nonlinear order. Short drabbles, headcanons, and mini-chapters. Including things like Laura's mother, what it was like for Laura at the facility, how Caliban got his fav mug, etc.


End file.
